The Plan
by Ange Noir
Summary: Ore-Sama is jealous, Kabaji is clueless, and Jiroh is...Jiroh. Atobe Keigo comes up with a plan to get what he wants. Kabaji x Atobe with slight tree injuries. Revised


Disclaimer: Be awed by the sight of me not owning Prince of Tennis

Ange: I seem to be in a one shot phase so forgive me. After this I have a couple more that I have to get out of my system too. On another note I noticed a sadden lack of Kabaji X Atobe fics so I decided to write one. So even if you don't like the pairing (I'm impartial) read for something new.

* * *

The Plan

* * *

Atobe prided himself on never being wrong.

-

He never regretted his actions and never went back on his word. So why is it that he felt regret now, possible even jealousy? Who knew that ore-sama could feel such an emotion.

-

Perplexing indeed.

-

He shouldn't be feeling this way though and that's what's bothering him. He was the one that gave the order and if he regretted his actions then what does that say about him? And it's Kabaji he's suddenly feeling possessive over. He's nobody special and just as easily replaceable, but it's so hard to break in someone new these days.

-

Atobe turned to glance next to the object of his jealousy. It was of little surprise that he was asleep his head hidden behind a textbook. How could he be jealous of him?? Jiroh couldn't possible be worthy of it. Turning to gaze out the window Atobe spotted Kabaji. It was during this time that his class had P.E while Ore-sama had to suffer through the monotony that is classical history.

-

Ignoring the lecture going on, Atobe continued to observe his tennis teammate. His class was doing their physical fitness assessment today it seems. Atobe watched as Kabaji circled around the track his form easily dwarfing over everyone else. Like in everything else he does Kabaji was silent, ignoring the chattering of the runners around him.

-

Atobe's jealousy was silly to be sure. So Jiroh had the pleasure of being carried by Kabaji and now he wants the experience the same? This is pure silliness and Ore-sama doesn't do silly. Yet that doesn't stop him from feeling this way he admitted, stopping to glare sullenly at Jiroh who was still dozing away.

-

Turning back towards the window he noticed that everyone had stopped running and were now passed out on the ground, with the exception of Kabaji and a few others that is. They were stretching in preparation for the weightlifting portion of the evaluation.

-

Atobe watched Kabaji as he stretched, the younger boy's muscles fluidly rippling as he moved. Kabaji's sinews glisten in the sunlight, his gleaming sweat beads reflecting the sunrays back towards him.

-

Suddenly Kabaji's muscled form straightened and his head tilted upwards to catch Atobe brazenly staring down at him. Atobe's eyes widened in surprise before he slightly tilted his head towards Kabaji in recognition. His childhood friend didn't react to that and only continued to gaze up at him trapping Atobe in his unreadable eyes. It was only at the sound of his coach's whistle that pulled them from the world they found themselves in. Without a backwards glance Kabaji left to finish the rest of his fitness test.

-

And then Atobe's heart started beating again.

-

Atobe turned away from the window conscious of the small blush that now colored his cheeks. What is this feeling? And why is he feeling it towards Kabaji of all people? Atobe started taking down notes, determined to put all thoughts of Kabaji out of his mind. As an afterthought he kicked the chair from underneath Jiroh. He was just being a caring friend in waking him up. The fact that he's still jealous of him has nothing to do with it at all.

-

Ore-sama can really be considerate at times.

-

* * *

Ore-sama had a plan. The reason he couldn't get Kabaji out of his thoughts is simple. He was just jealous of Jiroh's special treatment. The solution to that would be for Kabaji to pick him up just like he did for Jiroh then all of these imaginary feeling he had for him would disappear. Of course he couldn't directly ask him to pick Ore-sama up because that wouldn't be the same.

-

So Atobe came up with 'The Plan' which is the shortened title of 'The Plan in Which Atobe Keigo Gets Picked up By Kabaji'. Catchy title isn't it? At lunchtime he always eats lunch with only Kabaji. It has become such a habit that even his fan girls knew not to interfere. They always ate lunch on the rooftop too which is forbidden for students but since it's Atobe the teachers are willing to overlook that.

-

Today though Atobe wouldn't be at the rooftop instead he would be 'pulling a Jiroh' under a nearby tree. With Kabaji's height he'll be easily spotted from the lookout point on the roof. However as an extra measure Atobe climbed up the tree so that he can be easily found by Kabaji yet camouflaged to everyone else. Finding him dozing in the trees Kabaji will then pick him up and carry him back to class.

-

His plan was perfect.

-

His plan had one flaw though because after thirty minutes of having yet to be found, Ore-sama was having his doubts. He had forsaken eating lunch for this and the lack of food was making him sleepy. If he did fall asleep then he wouldn't notice when Kabaji will carry him and his plan will then be unsuccessful. Atobe decided to wait some more because Ore-sama is everything but impatient and he'll dare anyone to say otherwise.

-

Five minutes later Atobe had to resist the urge to scratch his nose.

-

Fifteen minutes later and he had to subtly stretch his right leg after it fell asleep.

-

And twenty minutes later Atobe contemplated weather he should just trash the plan.

-

Was it doomed to failure all along? Before he could sink even further in his rising embarrassment, heavy footsteps that could only belong to Kabaji had him quickly feigning sleep again. Calm and collected…Calm and collected….Atobe repeated as a mantra in his head. He fought to not give into the urge of twitching his lips. Kabaji wasn't doing anything but looking at him. Did he have something on his face or maybe his friend was just awed by the sight of his magnificence? Atobe tried to not laugh at the though of that.

-

People don't laugh in their sleep.

-

Atobe peeked from under lowered lids when he felt the branch he was resting on give a little. Kabaji had climbed up and was now standing on the branch. Sometimes he can be so silent it was disturbing. He felt more that heard the branch crack some more. Just how much longer can this branch hold out? He didn't have to think on that much longer as the branch snapped taking him and Kabaji along with it. Atobe braced himself for the fall all the while still pretending to be sleeping.

-

Though only a true napper like Jiroh can still be asleep while falling feet from the air.

-

Instead of the ground breaking his fall Kabaji's body cushioned him, his body much softer that he imagined. Kabaji's body is firm yet pliable, emitting a scent that could only belong to him. While Atobe was busy trying to identify the scent Kabaji stood up cradling his captain's slight form against his chest. Atobe buried his head deeper into Kabaji's shoulder to hide his blooming smile. The plan may not have gone exactly as planned but it gave him better results than anticipated.

-

Atobe vaguely heard the school bell signaling the end of lunch chime. With steady steps Kabaji headed towards the school ignoring the gawking of the students nearby them. Atobe stifled a yawn, his friend's heartbeat lulling his hungry body into a true sleep. Snuggling deeper into Kabaji's arms he nodded off unable to fend off his drowsiness any more.

-

"You knew Ore-sama was awake, naa Kabaji?" Atobe murmured in his half-awake state.

-

"Usu."

-

Kabaji may be replaceable but he wouldn't trade him anytime soon. The contented smile that graced Adobe's snoozing features said just that and more.

-

And Kabaji treaded on, precious cargo in tow.

* * *

A/N: That's it so read and review!


End file.
